


Modern Times

by GoldenSkies



Series: Magic Potion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Smut, devious!draco, obliging!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSkies/pseuds/GoldenSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless bondage roleplay smut with our favourite boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Times

“Love and Lust  
They go hand-in-hand”

Harry blinked blearily as he regained consciousness, the drowsiness from his nap fighting to keep hold of his wits. He yawned loudly and shook his head, as though that would chase away the lethargy. Slowly, the world came into focus, and he found himself in the bedroom (which in itself was odd, since he fell asleep on the couch in the living room), lying against the bed with… with his wrists tied to the headboard. Startled, he tried to sit up, but soon realised that he’d been bound down with a tie. The knot was well-tied but not completely inescapable, and the Gryffindor relaxed. It was just Draco, then. And if Draco had laid him down and tied him up, then… Harry looked down. Yep. He was, in fact, clad only in his boxer shorts.

                Harry shivered, suddenly made aware of the goose pimples that ran down his arms and legs--as well as his rapidly hardening cock brushing against the fabric of his pants. He groaned quietly, hands twitching involuntarily as he realised he wouldn’t be able to touch himself until Draco untied him (well, technically, he could always work at the tie until it slid loose after a half an hour or so, but Harry wasn’t stupid; the Slytherin would no doubt be extremely cross with him if he tried that). Stupidly, Harry began to imagine all the things that Draco could be planning. He could practically see the blonde’s pale, full lips stretching over the head of his cock, eyes dark and intent on Harry’s, as he reached up to flick a nipple…

                “Oh, shit,” he groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillow. That was just too fucking beautiful. _I’m going to lose it before he even gets his arse over here._

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.”

                Harry looked up, surprised at the tone in Draco’s voice. It was distinctly Slytherin, distinctly pre-relationship. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but he wasn’t dense enough to question it. Obviously, Draco wanted him to play along. His lover was walking into the room with a certain strut to his step that reminded Harry of days spent sneering at the boy-Malfoy as he bragged of his heritage and his parents, though there was something distinctly different about it in that he was strutting wearing a rather delicious pair of form-fitting black denims and a crisp white button-down.

                Not trusting him to deliver his lines properly at that moment, Harry opted to staying silent and instead eyed his lover’s long, lean figure appreciatively.

                “Got yourself in a little jam, Potter?”

                “Yeah,” he replied, fighting to keep his voice cold and detached, though it was a bit difficult with his swiftly-hardening cock pressing against his shorts. “Mind helping me out, Malfoy?”

                “Hm… What’s in it for me?” the blond replied, tapping his chin contemplatively.

                “What do you want?”

                “Oh, you’re giving me a _choice?_ How utterly delightful. Alright, how about… I’ll free you, if you let me suck your cock.”

                All the blood rushed from Harry’s head and into said cock. Jesus, he loved this man.

                “You’ll _blow_ me?” he forced himself to say, mentally cringing at the delivery, but Draco didn’t seem to mind.

                “A bit hard of hearing, Potter?”

                He scoffed. “I’m just a bit doubtful if you’re as good as you obviously think you are.” Though, Draco _was_ every bit as good as he thought he was, though Harry would be hard-pressed to inflate the git’s already epically-proportioned ego.

                Anyway, it seemed to have the desired effect, because Draco’s eyes brightened and his stance became predatory.

                “Oh, I assure you, I will blow you so well you’ll be seeing stars. Hopefully, mine,” he added with a wry smile, and Harry could hardly hold in a snicker at his boyfriend’s attempt at play-on-words.

                “Well this is a rather difficult decision,” he said, pressing his lips together to look thoughtful.

                “Oh, come on. Haven’t you ever been curious?” Draco said, his voice as smooth and as cool as silk. He walked around to the side of the bed and placed a hand at either side of Harry’s body, looming over him with a stare so insistent that the Gryffindor could not help but meet it. For the umpteenth time in his life, he was struck by the haunting shade of grey of his lover’s irises. “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” the Slytherin murmured, and lifted a hand to trace down the side of Harry’s face with the back of his fingers. “When you think no one else can see you, and you just want a peek. Tell me, Potter, don’t they say that reality is always better than your dreams?”

                Harry trembled against Draco’s fingers, giving up the charade momentarily. “Fuck,” he murmured.

                “You can do that, too, if you’re really good,” the blond said, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. He, apparently, hadn’t. “If you mind your manners, I’ll ride you. I’ll play slut for you, Potter, if you behave.”

                Harry breathed out shakily.

                “Come on, Potter,” Draco urged. “Just imagine--my tongue lapping at your shaft, my fingers stroking your bollocks, the head of your prick against the back of my throat--“

                “Do it, Malfoy,” Harry choked out.

                “I’m sorry, what was that?” he said, grinning cheekily.

                “Take me out and blow me, if you’re so eager.”

                “Ask nicely, Potter. You know, I’m doing you a favour.”

                Harry gritted his teeth, just as Draco expected him to. “Please… suck my cock… Malfoy,” he growled, and the blonde’s smile widened dramatically.

                “With pleasure.”

                Draco climbed onto the bed and began to unfasten his shirt, taking his time with each hole and button as Harry zeroed in on his long, thin fingers. They really were marvellous, he decided, licking his lips absent-mindedly.

                Finally, Draco shrugged off the shirt, revealing a long, pale, lightly muscled torso etched with scars and accented with a thin stream of silver hairs that dripped from his belly-button to beneath his trousers. Harry’s breath caught at the sight, as it always did.

                After giving his lover a good, long look, Draco fell down on his hands and knees and began to crawl towards him, back arched and eyes dark. Harry squirmed against the tie, aching to reach out and pull the blond toward him in a deep kiss. Draco must have noticed the movement, because the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk.

                Upon arriving at Harry’s partially-spread legs, the blond took his ankles in his hands and pushed them apart, creating a nice, neat right-angle at the apex of his thighs, and then continued his journey.

                “That looks a bit uncomfortable,” Draco commented as he leant over Harry’s still-clothed cock.

                “Just a bit,” he replied hoarsely.

                Draco smirked again, and then nuzzled his face into Harry’s groin, his nose and cheek rubbing the Gryffindor’s cock exquisitely. They both groaned almost simultaneously, and then Draco took a deep breath in.

                “You smell delicious, Potter,” he murmured, his lips moving tantalisingly against Harry’s prick. “I could devour you.”

                “Go ahead then,” he prodded in return, and Draco finally complied, reaching into Harry’s pants and drawing out his prick, settling his balls onto the waistband of the shorts and gazing reverently at his lover’s cock.

                “You’re magnificent,” Draco commented, and Harry grunted his thanks, his voice lost as the blond bent forward to lick a long stripe up his shaft.

                “Oh--Oh, fuck, fuck, _oh_ ,” Harry gasped, and Draco licked him again, and again, lapping at his cock with languid, firm strokes before kissing the crease where his bollocks met the shaft.

                “ _Shit!_ ” Harry exclaimed, hips jumping up from the mattress and, by some wonderful twist of fate, landing promptly in Draco’s mouth. The Slytherin moaned, bracing his hands on Harry’s thighs, and laved his tongue against the head, swirling around the slit before dipping in softly. Meanwhile, Harry writhed and groaned under him, eyes clamped shut.

                And then Draco began to suck, pulling his lover’s prick further into his mouth with every swallow, enveloping Harry in the rippling, wet, warmth of his mouth.

                “Malfoy--Oh, fucking hell, Malfoy, that’s perfect, so bloody perfect, you gorgeous _whore_ \--“

                Draco moaned loudly, no doubt as enflamed by the dirty talk as Harry was.

                “Ah, shit-- _shit_ \--I’m going to come--!”

                “Not yet, Potter,” Draco said after pulling away from Harry’s prick. “You can’t come yet.” Blazing a trail up his side, Draco dragged his tongue along the Gryffindor’s heated skin before coming to rest on his chest. He nipped the tight flesh there, sucked on it, and then licked it once--twice--thrice. A few more seconds and a few more inches to his right, and Draco found a nipple, latching onto it immediately and causing Harry to convulse madly against his lips.

                “You dirty boy,” Draco murmured. “Getting off on this--I’m not even touching your prick anymore.”

                “Stuff it, Malfoy,” Harry said.

                “Gladly,” he replied, and began sucking again, only this time his hand glided down Harry’s stomach, fingers circling his navel and then teasing the insides of his thighs.

                “Shit, Malfoy, I can’t--touch me--“

                “I _am_ touching you.”

                “You know what I mean, for Christ’s sake.”

                “Actually, I can’t say that I do.” _Filthy fucking liar._ “Enlighten me.”

                “Touch--touch my cock. Oh, Merlin--“

                “Ask properly, Potter, and maybe I’ll listen to you.”

                “Malfoy--will you touch my cock _please._ Please, please,” Harry chanted mindlessly.

                “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

                Draco’s hand brushed his bollocks and then gripped his shaft, hard, and Harry came with a gravelly cry, his cum dribbling rather helplessly off his cock and down his thighs. And then Draco was back down at his legs, lapping up the hot, sticky fluid with little cat-like licks until Harry could tell that he was clean.

                “Mm,” the blond hummed. “You’re fucking delicious, Potter, I could drink your cum with breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

                Harry, after regaining his sight, jumped at the warm, wet touch at his asshole. “Malfoy--“

                “Just making sure I’ve gotten all of it,” he said, and then licked a long stripe from Harry’s bollocks to the mattress, sending his nerves of fire.

                “There,” Draco said, sitting up with a satisfied smile on his face.

                “Great,” Harry said wearily. “Mind untying me now?”

                “Actually, I do,” Draco said, smirking.

                “But--you said--“

                “I lied. That’s what Slytherins do. But don’t worry. Our fun is far from over.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry, prying his mouth open while his tongue glided inside, giving Harry a taste of himself. The Gryffindor moaned at the sheer naughtiness of it, wrapping his tongue around Draco’s and trying to press himself as close to the blond as his bonds would allow. Meanwhile, Draco shucked his pants and straddled Harry, the crease of his bum settled against his lover’s now-limp cock, his fingers carding through Harry’s wild hair.

                “I want you inside me,” Draco murmured as Harry bit his lower lip. “I want you to fuck me from below, just like this, I want you to drive your cock into my tight little asshole, I want to bounce on your prick until you come so hard it leaks out when we’re finished.”

                Harry moaned, his prick already stirring again. “You’ll have to work for it, Malfoy,” he said. “I can’t get hard that fast without a little help.”

                “Fucking hell,” Draco groaned as he grinded against Harry’s prick. “Your voice is so fucking sexy, Potter…”

                “Yeah?” he said. “You want me to talk dirty to you, Malfoy? Want me to say filthy things to you while you rock against my cock?”

                “Fuck yes,” Malfoy gasped.

                “You little whore,” Harry said. “I’m not even touching you, and you’re about to burst. Did you like sucking my cock, too? Did my big, fat dick feel good down your throat?”

                “Yes, oh shit, _yes_ \--“

                “You’re going to come,” Harry said, struck with the realisation. “I’m not even touching you, you’re not even riding me, and you’re going to come by rubbing your cock on my stomach. You little slut, Malfoy, all over my chest--you better clean it all up, slut, every last fucking drop…”

                “Oh _fuck_ \--“

                “That’s it, come all over me so you can lick it all up, that’s it you beautiful whore--“

                “ _Potter--!_ ”

                And then Harry’s chest and stomach was splattered with cum, Draco’s cum, and Draco was leaning forward, lapping up his own cum just as Harry told him too, and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life, and his prick was back to full mast, and that meant--

                “I want you to fuck yourself on me now.”

                “ _Accio,_ ” Draco murmured, and suddenly a bottle of lube flew into his hands. “You do it,” he said. “Please.”

                God, Harry loved it when Draco begged, because it hardly happened. With a few moments of manoeuvring, he tore from his bindings and eagerly took the bottle in hand. He hastily squeezed some lube onto his fingers, wetting them properly and then reached backwards to fondle the crack of Draco’s arse. The blond pressed forward, back arched exquisitely, as he buried his face in Harry’s neck, licking it with long, firm strokes while his hands played with Harry’s hair.

                Harry’s fingers teased Draco’s hole, his lover squirming impatiently above him, and then pressed in a single finger. Draco gasped, clamping down on Harry’s neck with his teeth.

                “Yes, _yes,_ ” he whispered. “Finger-fuck me, Potter, get me ready for your cock.”

                Harry could not reply, entranced by the tight heat of his lover’s arsehole. Squirting more lube onto his hand, he pressed another finger inside, and then another, and then began to fuck him properly, probing for that _one spot--_

                “ _Fuck!_ ” Draco howled. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

                “Wouldn’t want that.” He withdrew his fingers and slipped them under Draco’s chest, searching for his nipples and pinching hard when he found them. The Slytherin gasped, back arching again, and then Harry grabbed Draco by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

                “I want you to look at me when you ride me, you understand?” he said lowly. “Don’t look away, not for a second.”

                “Okay,” his lover breathed, his eyes dazed. Oh, fuck, but he loved him.

                Harry slicked his cock with the last of the lube and then flung the bottle off the bed before grabbing hold of his shaft and guiding Draco gently backward towards the head. They both moaned as his cock touched Draco’s hole, and the Slytherin was shaking by the time he began to sink down onto Harry.

                “That’s it, Draco,” Harry said, caressing his side and face.

                “Y-you’re ruining--the _game_ ,” Draco whinged between his teeth.

                “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?”

                “I-- _oh, shit--_ “

                “Draco!” Harry gasped as his cock became fully sheathed in his lover’s arse.

                “Oh, fuck, Harry, fuck me, please, _please_ \--“

                The Gryffindor rolled his hips, and Draco fell forward, moaning.

                “Look at me, Draco,” Harry commanded softly but firmly.

                His lover lifted his gaze and sat up, irises dark and brow furrowed and lips parted prettily. Harry groaned and thrust again, eyes locked on the expressions that Draco was making.

                “Touch yourself,” he said. “I want you hard again.”

                Draco’s hand snaked to his own still-limp cock and he palmed it furiously, rutting against his own hand as well as Harry’s erection.

                “Fuck yourself now. Bounce on my cock,” he bid, letting his hands fall to Draco’s hips, which began to jump and bend and gyrate against Harry’s own, the heat of his arse twisting around Harry’s prick gloriously.

                Draco moaned. “You make me feel so full, Harry, _fuck_ , my arsehole is made for your cock, I’m made for you, I’m you’re _slut_ \--“

                “ _Shit_ , you’re so fucking beautiful, Draco, so hot, _fuck_ , you’re so tight, that’s it, fuck yourself on me, ride me hard, make me come, Draco, _Draco--_ “

                The Slytherin yelped as Harry hit his prostate once again, clenching his arse divinely, and then Harry was coming again with a shout, eyelids clenched tight, spurting against Draco’s walls as he arched his back and gripped Draco’s hips so hard that he left bruises for a week.

                “Oh my God,” Harry breathed as his head fell back against the pillow. “Oh, fuck, Draco, that was wonderful, absolutely brilliant, love, _fuck_ \--“

                But he paused as he felt a tongue on his thighs, and then on his cock, as Draco began to lick up his cum again.

                “Ah-ah-ah,” he said, sitting up and then pressing Draco back against the bed. “My turn for that.”

                The Slytherin’s eyes widened as his lover bent over him, licking a languid stripe up his half-hard cock. Harry worshipped Draco’s prick, treating it with feather-light kisses and sloppy licks, working it back to full-mast before swallowing it, sucking it down his throat, relaxing his muscles and pressing forward until his nose brushed Draco’s wiry, silver hair. And all the while, Draco moaned and groaned and writhed and fisted the sheets and then Harry’s hair and then moaned again, sprinkling sweet nothings in between.

                Sensing Draco’s impending orgasm, Harry pulled back, tonguing the sensitive head of his prick, and Draco came with a desperate cry, Harry’s name half-formed on his lips, bursting against Harry’s mouth and causing cum to dribble down his chin.

                Harry licked his lips and then fell upon Draco, catching him in a fierce, cum-stained kiss complete with hands-in-hair and probing tongues and words said against lips when they could no longer catch their breath.

                “That was brilliant, love, gorgeous,” Harry murmured. “I love you.”

                “I love you too,” Draco replied. “Though you really are a horrible actor.”

                Harry laughed out loud and kissed Draco again before drawing him down onto the bed, curling around the Slytherin before pressing his lips softly against Draco’s neck. 


End file.
